První den v baru
by Nadzu-chan
Summary: Španělsko si našel novou práci,barman.Jaký bude jeho první den?Pro něj hezký,pro vás...trošku krvavější. Možná bude mít i pokračování,ale to opravdu jen možná...


Předvečír toho dne jsem si připadal trochu divně.Začít v nové práci.Z Axis nezůstal nikdo,všichni z organizace se rozutekli do světa a na mě bylo se podřídit a najít si svoje mí jsem se dostal k práci barmana.Těším se,jen nevím,jestli to je fakt to co chci.

Ráno,hned co jsem se probudil mi nebylo lí i několikrát hůř.Navzdory tomu jsem se přece jen odhodlal neříkejte,že jen díky tomu,že mi Belgie dělala ná její mašle a prsa…

.Každej mě chápe,když řeknu,že je sexy.

Takže,já jsem ď barman.24 let,zadaný.Žádaný,ženami ale i muž se mě jeden francouz snažil svést přímo před to,alespoň pro mě,směšný pohled.

Příprava i se snídaní mi zabrala normálně tak půl hodinu,ale teď jsem nemohl mít tak uloudanou chůzi a přípravu.Běhal jsem po domě a na rychlo snědl jeden sendvič.Pak jsem vyrazil.

Cesta mi nezabrala ani pár minut,ale byl jsem naprosto nervózní.Přezto jsem se do nové práce těšil,a tenhle pocit jsem se snažil uchovat v že jsem s úsměvem došel až před bar.

Sundal jsem všechny židličky,dvakrát otřel prach kde jen to šlo,setřel podlahu a leštil všechny sklenič jsem se přinutil neuklízet tolik a nechal jsem otevř čas někdo zašel jen tak pro kávu sebou nebo na drink,ale nikdo se moc dlouho nezdržel.

Než jsem se nadál ,už se stmívalo.A taky se začalo mi-podle lidí-došlo,že venku prší.Někteří přišli úplně zmáčení,jiní oklepávali deštní paní si sedla na barovou židličku a rozmýšlela,co ž se rozhodla,už jsem jí nalil.

"Tohle vám bude chutnat.",řekl jsem jí a věnoval jí úsmě se na ní poznat,že je utahaná.Tak jsem jí udělal tonic.

A taky,že jí chvíli chtěla další a pochválila mě za dobrý výběr.A za to jsem opravdu rá se po chvilce rozpovídala o svých problé jsem ji a když chtěla,poradil jsem jí,co by mohla udě v tématice jako jsou zlobivé děti moc nevynikám,a ve stresující práci zatím nepracuju,ale snažil jsem se jí i přez to pomoct.

"Sakra!Sakra",slyšel jsem od dvěří.Přišel další zákazník,muž.Bylo tu narváno,jen u mě vepředu vedle té paní bylo jako zázrakem mí muž byl zmáčený na kost a ke všemu byl dost naštvaný.Hnědé vlasy úplně zplihlé,až na jeden trčící pramí ě oblečením byl laděn do hnědé barvy,která mu celkem padla k očím,taky hnědým.

"Dvojité esspreso.",objednal si a ještě než jsem mu dal kafe stihnul pětkrát zaklet.

Popíjel pomalu a já si ho začal prohlíž ímalo mne,co se tomu muži přihodilo,že je tak naštvaný.

V baru se to začalo vyprazdňovat.Žena ztrápená prací a dětmi už taky odeš na druhé straně popíjelo pár motorkářů,kteří už taky začínali mít dost.

"Není vám zima?",zeptal jsem se toho muže,protože se klepal jako osika.

"Seš slepej!Jasně,že je."

Zalezl jsem ke skladu pití a otamtud vytáhl deku nejvyšší šel jsem k němu a přetáhl ji přez ně jsem si na vedlejší barovou stoličku a díval se na něj.Třásl se míň,ale pořád to nepomá jsem ho zahřál jsem mu přejížděl po pažích,i když se teda netvářil nejlíp.

"Přestaň,blbečku!"

Zastavil jsem se a jen se na něj dí celý červený.Co to tady dělám?Zahřívám kluka,kterýho ani neznám a to tak,že mu přejíždím rukama po celým těle! má snad promrznout?

Kdybych měl foťák,tak bych si toho mladíka opravdu v rozpacích.A teď když se tak dívám na svoje dlaně na jeho stehnech,taky se necítím zrovna nejčistě.

"Ehm...Jak se jmenuješ?",zeptal jsem se nakonec.

"Romano."

"To je celé tvé jméno?"

" je jen moje druhé jméno.",řekl a pak si mě přitáhl blíž."Moje celé jméno je Lovino Romano áším,když mi tak někdo říká.",zašeptal mi do ucha.

Najednou jsem kdo ví proč měl děsnou chuť ho políbit.Přitáhl jsem si ho na klín a políbil a vášnivě.Neodtáhl byl trochu překvapený.Věř,Lovino,že to já jsem taky.

"C-Co to děláš,ty blbečku?",zařval na mě na celou kavá byl celý rudý.

Rozhlédl jsem se,kdo všechno se na nás asi dívá a zjistil,že jsme úplně sami.

"Odpověz mi,co to sakra-"

Znovu jsem ho polí jsem se ptát,líbilo se mu to.A mě jsem mu pod stále vlhkou košili a začal mu ji rozepí jazyk si hrál s tím mým a celý ten polibek byl plný vášně.Z barové židličky jsme se přesunuli na pohovku v rohu celé kavá ště,než jsem k němu došel,jsem pro jistotu už jsme měli všechno jen pro sebe.

Lehl jsem si na jeho polonahé tělo a začal jazykem dráždit jeho lehkými vzdychy občas trochu mě jen vyzý jsem mu rukou pod kalhoty a nahmatal jeho penis.

Obejmul mě rukama kolem pasu a přetáhl mi triko přez jeho paže zůstaly na mém krku.

Vysvlékl jsem jeho a pak i sebe a ještě než jsem se do něj chystal vniknout zašeptal prosebně jeho jméno,které jak říkal nesnášel.

"Neříkej mi tak,idiote."

Místo odpovědi jsem se na něj usmál a pak do něj pomalu ž jsem byl uvnitř plnou délkou,dlouze jsem nevěřil,že bych mohl spát s mužem,a ještě horší to bylo,že se mi to lí ě jsem se začal hýbat a přidával jsem.

Volnou rukou jsem ještě Lovina uspokojoval.

Pak jsem se,uvnitř Romana,udě nahlas vzdychl a pevně se mně rukama chytil,a pak jsem cítil,že i on ízl jsem si prsty a vytáhl _ho_.Lehl jsem si na něj a střídavě s ním těžce oddychoval." .Lovino."Opakoval jsem to jméno jako sen.

"Hele-",začal,sotva popadal dech,"Jak se vlastně jmenuješ ty?"


End file.
